Extreme Measures
by luvmydogz1
Summary: Robotnik has big plans, but on a mission to find out what they are, something happens to Tails. Now, it is up to Sonic, in a race against time, to save both his best friend and the rest of the world. CHAPTER 4 UP!!! REVIEW OR I WONT CONTINUE!!
1. The Plan

Disclaimer- I do not own Sonic, Tails, or any other characters mentioned in this fic. They all belong to sega or whoever the hell owns them. thank you.  
  
  
Extreme Measures  
  
by: luvmydogz  
  
  
"We have to strike them hard, and we have to strike them fast" stated Sally as she stood before the rest of the freedom fighters. "Robotnik is up to something. Uncle Chuck has been radioing in that he has big plans, something he's sure will defeat us all. WE MUST know what it is he plans to do. All of our lives may depend on it."  
  
"Alright Sal, so what's the plan?" asked a very edgy Sonic. The meeting had now been underway for over an hour, and the speedy blue hedgehog was getting frustrated.   
  
"I was actually just about to get to that, Sonic. The thing is, we are not sure where exactly the plans are located, although it is under my impression that robotnik will have them stored somewhere in his main base. Unfortunately, that base is rather big. So we are going to have to split up into groups."   
  
"Fine with me, let's get on with it!" stated Sonic, while impatiently tapping his foot against the floor.  
  
"Okay, well, we have three main areas that need to be checked, and therefore we need atleast 6 with us, which means that Tails will be joining us on this mission."  
  
"What?" shouted Sonic, now intently listening in on the meeting. "Tails can't come with us! He's not even done with his training yet, he could get hurt!"  
  
"We don't have a choice, Sonic," counteracted Sally, " we need 6. Plus, he's 10 now, I think he's old enough to come with us."  
  
"Sal, he's not even old enough to stay up for the entire meeting!! Or do you not remember sending him to his hut half an hour ago?"  
  
"Sonic, look, I understand he's still a child, and I know you're being protective of him, but I think he'll do fine. You've taken him on many missions before without asking me."  
  
"That's different, he was with me."  
  
"Hey, I got an idea sugahog, why don't you just pair up with Tails?" chimed in Bunny.  
  
"Actually, that's not possible Bunny. I need Sonic with me, since we're going to penetrate farthest into the base, and he's the only one fast enough to get me in there with enough time to get anything done before the swatbots attack us." stated Sally.  
  
"What? Tails isn't even coming with me? But Tails and I are a team, Sal! I don't want him going in there if I can't keep an eye on him!" complained Sonic.  
  
"We have no choice Sonic. But don't worry, Tails will be going in with Bunny, I'm sure she'll take good care of him. And lets remember, he is a freedom fighter. Danger is a part of the job." added Sally.  
  
"But..." started Sonic  
  
"No buts, now we leave tomorrow after sunset, so everyone go get some sleep. I need everyone at their best for this mission. It can be assumed that since Robotnik is up to something big, he is going to have extra security around. I will assign everyone's tasks tomorrow afternoon. Meeting ajourned." finished Sally.  
  
And with that, everyone got up and left for their huts, including a very irritated blue hedgehog.  
  
"I really hope you're right, Sal." muttered Sonic as he headed for his hut.  
  
Okay, thats chapter one. I know nothing has happened yet, but bare with me, I'm a first time writer! I promise it will get better, with all the essential parts of a good story! Drama, action, and all that good stuff!! 'Till next time! 


	2. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Same as before. I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Extreme Measures   
  
Chapter 2: Sacrifice  
  
"Alright, so does everyone understand their assignments?" asked Sally as she again stood before the freedom fighters. All in attendance including Antoine, Rotor, Bunny, Sonic, and Tails nodded. "Okay then, so let's head out."  
  
Everyone moved to begin heading out for the mission, but Sonic stayed behind, pulling Tails with him.  
  
"What's up, Sonic?" asked a confused Tails as he looked up into the eyes of his hero, noticing worry. The two tailed fox was very keen when it came to reading people's emotions, and here he was sure there was something wrong.  
  
"Tails, buddy, you sure you're up for this?" questioned Sonic, still noteably worried about having his little buddy go out on a mission without him. "I mean, the security is going to be top notch, and uncle chuck just told us about a new laser gun that robutnik has been working on, which he will no doubt arm all of his swatbots with."  
  
"You don't think I can do it?" asked Tails, obviously hurt that Sonic wasn't confident in his abilities.   
  
"No, it's not that," covered Sonic, aware that he had now hurt his friend's feelings, "it's just that, well, I worry about ya, lil' bro, i just wanna make sure you know what you're doing."  
  
"I'll be fine Sonic, don't worry. And I'll take good care of Bunny too. I'll be just as brave as you are." stated a confident Tails. "Now let's go, everyones leaving without us!"  
  
And with that the little two tailed fox that Sonic called his best friend revved up his tails, and headed off in the direction of the others.  
  
"I know you're brave, little buddy. That's what I'm afraid of." muttered Sonic as he too sped off in the direction of the group.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
"Hurry up Sal! I can't hold these guys off much longer!" yelled Sonic as he spin dashed through yet another swatbot. "Find robutniks plans already!!"  
  
"I don't think they're here Sonic!" yelled back Sally as she sorted through yet another draw of papers. "Hopefully one of the other's is having more luck!"   
  
"Sally," came a voice from over the communicators, which she quickly recognized as belonging to Rotor, "Antoine and I can't find anything in sector B!"  
  
"Darn it!" stated a frustrated Sally. "Bunny, come in" she spoke into the communicator. "Have you and Tails found anything yet?"  
  
"No, honey, not yet but....wait....what's that Tails? Sally, Tails found it! It looks like some sort of scroll....." said Bunny.  
  
"Great Bunny, alright, everyone fall out to the check point!" yelled Sally over the communicator. With that, Sonic ran over to her, grabbed her hand, and immediately sped off past all the awaiting swatbots in the direction of the checkpoint. They arrived in a matter of moments.  
  
"Is everybody here?" asked Sally a few minutes later.  
  
"Yep, we're all set and ready to go." said an eager Rotor, obviously wanting to get out of Robotnik's base as soon as possible.  
  
"Okay, let's...."  
  
"Not so fast, princess," came Robotniks voice. Everyone looked around in shock, but didn't notice anyone. Thats when Sally realized "it's coming from over the loud speaker!"  
  
"ahh, very good princess," came Robotniks voice again, "I am very impressed that you were able to breach the computer program blocking off the scrolls."  
  
"Computer program?" asked Sonic, glancing over at Tails, who was sporting a huge smile from ear to ear. Sonic could only grin and shake his head. "He's growing up so fast" he said to himself.  
  
"Unfortunately, I cannot let you get away with those. So, I would like you to meet my newest invention."  
  
With that a swatbot carrying some sort of gun stepped out from the adjacent building.  
  
"You created a new swatbot? Great advancement robutnik." laughed Sonic.  
  
"ahh, but it is not the swatbot that is new, hedgehog. Take a look at what is in his hands. I call it, the death ray, a lazer gun powerful enough to kill anyone with one blow. And now," said Robotnik as he pushed a button, " you will all get to experience that first hand."  
  
With that, some kind of sticky substance was dropped on them from overhead, covering all of them and making it so that they couldnt move. All, except Tails that is, who at the time was out of range of the substance. Sonic was first to notice this.  
  
"Tails, run!!" he screamed, fearing what he knew his two tailed accomplice would do next. Unfortunately, his fears became a reality. Tails looked over from his friends to the swatbot, who was now powering up the gun and aiming it straight at the trapped freedom fighters.  
  
"No!!" he screamed as he broke out into an all out run in the direction of the swatbot.   
  
"Tails!!" screamed Sonic, but it was too late. The little fox ran head on into the swatbot, sending it flying into a nearby tree where it broke into bits, but also absorbing the full brunt of the lazer for his trouble. He then fell onto his back, and did not move.  
  
Sonic looked on in shock, watching as his best friend sacrificed himself for him and the others. "NO!!" he screamed, then began to rev up his feet to try to break loose from the sticky substance which had entrapped him. It did not work at first, but with Sonic's determination to get to the side of his fallen comrade, he eventually broke free, and ran straight over to where Tails now lay.  
  
"Tails, TAILS!!" said Sonic as he shook the tiny fox back and forth.  
  
"S..so..nic" came his pain-filled reply.  
  
"Hold on buddy, just hold on!" said Sonic, becoming aware of his inevitable fate. He then looked down to the fox's stomach to see it covered in blood. "Oh god," he said, "please Tails, hold on!"  
  
By now, the others had gotten free and were all surrounding the two, holding their hands to their mouths as they looked on.  
  
"A...aun...t Ss....al...ally," struggled Tails, "here, take the scrolls," he said as he struggled to hand her the peices of parchment. Sally reluctantly took them, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Tails, you listen to me! You are not going to die!" yelled Sonic, now starting to panic.  
  
"S...so...n..ic, I'm ss..ssoo cc.coo..ld aa..nnnn.dd sss...lee...pyy" muttered Tails.  
  
"No Tails! Do not go to sleep! Just hang in there! Please! Please Tails, you can't die. You're my best friend.....my brother...PLEASE!!" cried Sonic as he watched Tails slowly slip away.  
  
"Ss....on...ic, I l..lo...ve y..ou" said Tails, right before closing his eyes, never to be opened again.   
  
"Tails?" questioned a now openly sobbing Sonic, "Tails?....TAILS!!" Now overcome with emotion, Sonic broke down. Hugging the now limp body of his best friend close to his chest, he cried, and cried. The rest of the group also broke out into tears, not only for the loss of their friend, but for Sonic's loss as well. Just then, at a most inopportune time, Robotniks voice once again came from over the loudspeaker.  
  
"aww, how touching! The little fox sacrificed himself for all of his friends! I couldn't have planned it better myself!!"  
  
Sonic then stood up, with Tails's body in his arms. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, ROBUTNIK!" he screamed, "I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"  
  
In response Robotnik only laughed, making Sonic even angrier.  
  
"JUST YOU WAIT!!" he screamed at the voice. "I WILL GET YOU!"  
  
The laughing persisted.  
  
"ROBOTNIK!!" he screamed again.   
  
"Sonic," said Sally as she tapped him on the shoulder, "we have to get out of here. we can do no more good." she said with tears still readily flowing from her eyes.  
  
Sonic, saying nothing, turned around, and proceeded to speed out of robotropolis, Tails still in his arms, with all the other freedom fighters hot on his trail. 


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer- still don't own any of em  
  
Extreme Measures  
  
by luvmydogz  
  
Ch. 3- Revelations  
  
  
  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Sonic, cmon, you've been in there all night. Don't you want to help us try and translate this scroll?"  
  
"Sally, I said go away! Leave me alone!"   
  
"I'm sure it's what Tails would have wanted you to do Sonic...." said Sally in a solemn voice as she turned from the hut. Sonic had gone straight in there the second they got back from the mission. That was a good couple of hours ago, and he was still locked in the hut, Tails's body with him. He refused to talk to anybody. "I hope he'll be alright" the worried princess muttered to herself as she made her way back to join the others in translating the scroll.  
  
Meanwhile, in the hut, Sonic's flow of tears had yet to cease, soaking his own body, as well as the bloody body of his once best friend.   
  
"Why Tails?" he asked, staring at the motionless body. "Why did you have to leave? Come back!" He just couldn't accept the fact that Tails was really gone. The others had tried to console him, but they didn't understand. They didn't understand the immense pain he was feeling, the guilt he would now carry with him that he let his "'lil bro" die. He couldn't accept it. Or rather, he wouldn't.  
  
"I'll bring you back Tails. I will find a way!" he said, determination creeping its way into his voice, while slamming his fist down hard into the floor of the hut. Just then, another knock came at the door. This time, however, much more hurried and urgent.  
  
"Sonic, you have to come out here!" came Sally's voice from the other side of the door. "You're not going to believe what we found!"  
  
"I said leave me alone!!" came Sonic's familiar reply.  
  
"Sonic, we may have found a way to save Tails!"  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
"What do you mean they got away with the scroll!!" yelled Robotnik, "I told you to make sure it was completely secure! You told me there was no way anyone would get to it!!"  
  
"I know, sir," came Snively's meek reply, "I'm very sorry. It will never happen again.."  
  
"Of course it will never happen again, they already have the Scroll!!" Robotnik was now visibly getting mad, and Snively knew if he didn't say something soon he would end up next in line for the roboticizer.  
  
"We did manage to translate it before they stole it, sir," replied Snively, desperately hoping to calm down the irate doctor sitting before him. "Well, most of it anyway. But they did leave a portion of it behind! And we have the directions to the location. They're all prepared and the swatbots are ready to depart."  
  
"Oh really? Well then, I guess you saved yourself this time, Snively," Snively let out a deep breath of air that he didn't even know he was holding, "Although there is a change in plans, I shall be going with the group. I want to make sure my intentions are carried out correctly ."  
  
"Yes sir" replied Snively, not wanting to upset the doctor again.  
  
"You shall stay here and finish translating the remaining portion of the scroll, and then join up with us to report your findings." finished Robotnik.  
  
"Of course, sir. I'll get right on it." answered Snively.  
  
And with that, Robotnik turned, and proceeded to exit the base, the swatbot team hot on his heels. Snively turned and headed for the main computer, where he would be working on the translation of the rest of the scroll. And unbeknownst to either of them, a mechanic hedgehog quickly made his way back to his radio.....  
  
........................................................................................  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute, what?" asked an obviously confused Sonic.  
  
"They're directions, Sonic, to a cave, deep in the mountain region." answered Sally.  
  
"So that's what that lil old scroll was." added in Bunny.  
  
"And what are they directions to again?" questioned Sonic, now gettin irrated at the fact that his question had yet to be answered.  
  
"Well, according to the scroll, they're directions to the Time Stone, right Sally?" asked Rotor.  
  
"That's right, Rotor. This time stone is a stone with the ability to turn back time!"  
  
"Turn back time? Zat is amazing!" spoke up Antoine.  
  
"And if we turn back time..." started Sally,   
  
"Then we can save Tails!!" finished Sonic, now excited by this newest revelation. "Way past cool! Well then let's get on it!"  
  
"Not so fast, Sonic,"said Sally, "there are a few....complications. The mountain region is difficult to get through. There are many obstacles that are sure to get in your path, including many dangerous species native to that area. And even if you get past them, the cave containing the stone has a protector, and from what the scroll says, he isn't going to make things easy for us."  
  
"I don't care, Sal. I have to do it. It's the only way to get Tails back."  
  
"But Sonic....."  
  
"No buts, Sally. Don't you agree it's worth the risk?"  
  
"Of course I do. But...."  
  
"I've got one question suga'," chimed in Bunny, stopping the argument between the two so that all eyes focused on her, "why does Robotnik have directions to a time stone anyway?"  
  
All the freedom fighters looked around at each other. They had not even begun to think about why Robotnik would have such directions.  
  
"I'm not sure, Bunny, " answered Sally after a long pause, "maybe...."  
  
Just then, the radio came on, and a familiar voice was heard from the other end.  
  
"Sonic? Sally? are you there?" asked the voice of a very nervous uncle chuck.  
  
"Uncle Chuck!" stated Sonic, "what's up?"  
  
"Sonic, Robotnik just stormed out of here on what he called a 'very important mission', and I don't think you're going to like what he's up to."  
  
"Oh no," said Sally, " He must've left to pursue the Time Stone!"  
  
"You know about the Time Stone?" asked a now confused Uncle Chuck. "But how?"  
  
"We stole the scroll on our mission last night." said Rotor. "We just finished translating it now."  
  
"Oh, so your mission was successful? Was anybody hurt?" asked Uncle Chuck, obviousy not informed about the events of the previous night.   
  
Everybody looked to Sonic, expecting him to become upset again, but instead, the blue hedgehog surprised them all by saying, "Nope, no one was hurt, Unc."   
  
"Well that's good, but I still have some bad news. Robotnik plans on using that time stone to go back in time, back when you were all still children, and destroying you while you're still defenseless kids!" hurried out Uncle Chuck.  
  
"What?!?" said all the freedom fighters at once, obviously discouraged by this recent turn of events. "We can't let him do that!" added Sally.  
  
"Well then," said Sonic, "I guess I'm just going to have to beat him to it!" and with that, the world's fastest hedgehog grabbed the directions out of Rotor's hands, revved up his feet, and headed out of knothole in the direction of the mountain region. "This is for Tails!" he added as he made his exit.  
  
"Sonic, wait!" yelled Sally  
  
"Too late, Suga, he's long gone." said Bunny, stating the obvious.  
  
"Zat hedgehog! He never thinks!" added Antoine.  
  
"Yeah, well," said Sally, "we're just going to have to hope that he knows what he's doing. Tails's fate, as well as the rest of our's, hangs in the balance."  
  
  
Alright, and there is chapter 3!! Finally some action! The plot is revealed! What will happen next? Well, you will all just have to await my next installment to find out! R&R pleeze! 


	4. Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...sadly....cuz if I did the Sonic Series never would have ended!!  
  
Authors note: I'm aware that there wuz a storyline in the sonic comics where they did discover Time Stones, but this story takes place assuming they never discovered those time stones, and I didn't read those comics until after I started writing this story, so this, in no way, relates to that idea. I came up with it myself. With that said, on with the fic!  
  
Extreme Measures  
  
by luvmydogz  
  
Ch. 4- Encounters  
  
  
"Wow, this mountain region is farther away than I thought" muttered Sonic as he continued his journey through the forest. "And with my speed too! Let's see, according to the map, I should reach the mountains right about...."  
  
SMACK. At that moment, Sonic ran right smack into a gigantic rock wall, and fell back with a loud thud. He stood up, rubbing his head, and muttering a few inaudible words to himself, before checking the map once more.  
  
"Well, right about now, apparently. Owww. Okay, let's see, the map says to go up, so looks like I'm going...."  
  
Sonic then looked up for the first time at the boundary that he had crashed into moments before. The wall of rock was about as long as it was steep. The hedgehog's mouth gaped open in awe while he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"...Up. Aw man. Sal wasn't kidding when she said this wouldn't be easy. But it doesn't look like I've got much choice. So up I go."  
  
With that, the speedy blue hedgehog began his long climb up the side of the mountain, unaware of the eyes peering at him from the top of his destination, no doubt waiting for his arrival. Unfortunately for Sonic, his speed wasn't much of an asset when it came to climbing, and the scaling of the mountain took quite a long time.   
  
By the time he reached the top, the sky had become dark, and night had already set in. Sonic collapsed from exaustion, no doubt due to the day of climbing he had just taken part in. He willed himself to go on, but then thought better of it, remembering Sally's warning of the creatures living in the mountains. He would be unable to defend himself if one were to attack him if he didn't get some rest. So he made his way to the base of a tree, settled down, and shut his eyes.   
  
Little did the hedgehog know that he wasn't about to get a peaceful night of sleep, whether he wanted to or not.  
  
The same peering eyes that had been intently focused on the hedgehog from the top of the mountain were now moving in towards the tree where Sonic had stopped to rest for the night, but it was no longer alone. Several other creatures now joined the once lone animal, all of which slowly circling around their soon-to-be victim.   
  
In a stroke of luck on the part of Sonic, however, one of the creatures accidentally stepped on a branch, creating a loud snapping noise that instantly awoke the hedgehog. With lightening fast reflexes he jumped to his feet, and peered around at his attackers. They all looked to be about half his size, but the rest of the details he couldn't make out due to the fact that it was night.   
  
Before Sonic could even come up with a plan of attack, the creatures swarmed him all at once. Without a single thought, the speedy hedgehog revved up his feet and bolted off in the opposite direction. The creatures followed in hot pursuit, and due to Sonic's exaustion, were able to hold their own and keep the hedgehog in their sights. Sonic realized this, to his dismay, and desperately tried to increase his speed, but his legs were just too tired.  
  
With outrunning his attackers out of the question, Sonic now had to brainstorm a new plan of attack. "I could just stop and fight them," he thought, "but I don't want to harm these animals, well, not yet atleast. What am I going to do?"   
  
Suddenly, the temperature in the area began to drop. Sonic began to shiver, suddenly wishing he had brought a jacket. He looked back, and realized that he had been running uphill. "I must be going farther up the mountain," he thought, "well, the faster I get up the mountain, the faster I'll get to that cave, and the sooner I'll get Tails back! I suppose those animals chasing me was for the better. But how am I going to get rid of them?"  
  
Sonic looked behind him once more, and sure enough, the creatures were still on his tail, trudging through the now appearing snow at a distance not too far from his back. With the sun now beginning to rise, the details of the creatures became clearer. They ran on all fours, and their bodies were covered in brown fur. As hard as Sonic tried, he could not identify them.  
  
"Man, I wish Sal was here. She'd know what the heck those creatures are. Maybe I shouldn't have left without them......" But it was too late for regrets now. Sonic needed a plan, and he needed one fast, for his legs were quickly becoming exausted, and his pursuers showed no sign of slowing down. If he wanted to get out of this without being eaten alive, he had to come up with something quick.   
  
It was then that a row of snow-covered pine trees came into his view.  
  
"Perfect!" he cried, an idea finally creeping its way into his head. He immediately turned and began heading straight for the line of giant snow-capped evergreens, and the animals followed right behing him. He ran up to the first tree in the row, curled up into a spin-dash, and smacked into it head on, which caused it to lean into the next tree, which leaned into the next, and so on down the row.   
  
Sonic then sped passed the remainder of the trees, just as the snow that once dressed their branches began to make its way down to the ground. Sonic made it through the trees in time to avoid the snow, but the creatures following him weren't so lucky. They were all buried under the newly fallen piles of snow.  
  
"Haha! Yes! Way past cool! Now that's what I call using your head!!" Sonic danced around in a mock-victory dance, "Sorry about that, you whatever-you-ares, but ya looked like you needed to chill! hahahaha" Sonic cracked up at his own so called humor and fell back into the snow, finally able to rest his legs.  
  
"Geez hedgehog, ya don't gotta add insult to injury. Ya beat us, now spare us your awful jokes."  
  
Sonic sat bolt upright. "Wha....? Who said that?" he questioned, looking around him.  
  
"I did genius. Over here."  
  
Sonic looked over, and too his disbelief, saw one of the brown creatures staring right back at him.  
  
"You...you can talk?" asked a bewildered Sonic.  
  
"Of course we can talk. Don't look so surprised. If anything, it should be us who are surprised that a life form such as yourself knows how to talk." snubbed the creature.   
  
"Hey, watch it you little......thing. I just outsmarted you ya know."  
  
"Yes, well, I suppose you did. I guess you'll be stealing our summer harvest now. You won it fair and square." answered the animal.  
  
"Your summer harvest? I'm not after your summer harvest." answered a confused Sonic.  
  
"What? Your not? Then why did you climb all the way up here?" asked the creature.  
  
"I'm in search of the time stone." Sonic told the animal.  
  
"The time stone?? Are you crazy? Are you aware that there is a protector that watches over that stone??" asked the creature  
  
"Well, yeah...." responded Sonic  
  
"And are you aware of how BIG that protector is?" questioned the creature yet again  
  
"Um, no......but, I'm sure I can beat it." stated a confident Sonic  
  
"Oh really? Aren't we overconfident! You couldn't even fight us, and we're half your size!"  
mocked the creature.  
  
"Hey, I couldv'e fought and defeated you easily, but I just didn't want to hurt you!" countered Sonic.  
  
"Suuuure hedgehog. I believe that" said the creature sarcastically  
  
"Alright, you wanna go right now?!?" asked a fast-angering Sonic  
  
"Bring it on!" taunted the creature.  
  
"Boys, cut it out!" interjected a voice from the snow heap. "What are you, children?"  
  
"And who are you?" asked a now annoyed Sonic, directing his question at the newly visible creature that had made its way out of the snow heap.  
  
"I'm Maple. I see you've already met Snig. Sorry about that."  
  
"Hey!" complained Snig, turning to face his fellow comrade.  
  
"He can get quite annoying." she continued.  
  
"Hmph." was Snig's only reply.  
  
" I'm sorry we attacked you. It's just that our summer harvest is very important to us, you know? You can never be too careful." explained Maple.  
  
"I understand, but try asking first next time before you wake a guy up and chase him up a mountain." said Sonic, a hint of sarcasm present in his voice.  
  
"Point taken, hedgehog. So you're after the time stone, eh?" questioned the female.  
  
"Well, yeah. I am." answered Sonic, now calming down.  
  
"Not that he's going to get it" chimed in Snig.  
  
"Quiet Snig!" yelled Maple. Snig only shrunk back in reply. Sonic couldn't help but snicker at the misfortune of his rival.  
  
"Well, good luck with that, then," said Maple, "the protector truly is a challenge. There hasn't been a creature yet who has defeated it."  
  
"Yeah, well, there hasn't been a creature yet like me." stated Sonic, becoming confident once more. The rest of the group of creatures had now made their way out from under the snow, and were crowded behind their apparent leaders.  
  
"Well, we really have to be getting back to our village," stated Maple, "It was nice meeting you, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Oh, right. It's Sonic."  
  
"Ah, Sonic then. I wish you the best, and I hope that your cause is well worth it, considering the danger you're about to put yourself in."  
  
"Believe me, it is," answered Sonic as he turned to continue on his journey. "Bye!" he yelled as he dashed off further into the winter wonderland.  
  
"Bye Sonic! Good luck!" yelled Maple  
  
"Break a leg!" added Snig  
  
"Eat snow, Snig!" yelled Sonic as he hurled snow in the direction from which he had came. A moment later Snig was hit in the face with a flying snowball. "Ha!" echoed Sonic's voice through the mountains.  
  
"I hate that hedgehog.." muttered Snig, whiping snow from his eyes.  
  
"You had that coming," laughed Maple. She then turned and faced the section of the mountain to which Sonic had just run off. "I hope that hedgehog knows what he's getting into."  
  
  
and there ya go! chapter 4 completed!! Now passed his obstacles, the only thing left in Sonic's way is this protector. Is it really as dominating as the creatures warnings head? And what of robotnik? where is he throughout all this? Knowing Robotnik, he can't be too far away. So what's going to happen? well, youll just hafta wait till the next chapter to find out!! 


End file.
